


How can you love me?

by Myheartisblack



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Crowley, Crowley centric, M/M, Pure Love, a LOT of alcohol, aziraphale is kinda dumb, self deprecating, two dumbasses in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheartisblack/pseuds/Myheartisblack
Summary: Crowley was a demon. He knew that first and foremost. Demons are everything bad and awful about the world . It still hurt to be reminded of the fact that his love deserved more.





	How can you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the book , it’s one of my favorites ! Also the TV show is so amazing and the soundtrack was so perfect!

Crowley has been through a lot of shit over the past few centuries. Dealt with a bunch of bullshit from humans who he swears are far more worse than demons. 

 

Has put up with so much pain from a certain angel. Well from loving a certain angel. How else would a demon deal with a moronic love? Well naturally drinking as much alcohol as possible.

 

He sat ,swigging the bottle down , in front of his sofa. With three blankets draped on his shoulders. He wasn’t quite sure if it was the loneliness or his cold blood that made him feel like he was freezing.

 

Crowley loved his angel. With every fiber in his demonic being. They had done the same song and dance for ages. Bitterly he wasn’t sure why he was surprised at his thoughts.

 

Zira loved him, he knew that. They both held a piece of each other’s hearts. Their souls aligned to make a whole one.

 

Zira was a beautiful,charming,witty,dumbass,naive,book loving, angel. Zira was his husband for hel- for heav- for whatever’s sake.

 

He was also a complete and utter moron. For someone so clever he was such an idiot. He could be quite dense sometimes when things got complicated sometimes.

 

Shouldn’t he know by now that Crowley was just as much vulnerable as him? That he could do so much better than a pathetic excuse for a demon? That he loved with every fiber in his being? That he could be hurt?

 

Crowley tore his sunglasses off and they laid in the corner by his plants. Whom were radiating concern for him. He may be cruel to them but there was a mutual love between him and them.

 

Here’s a not so fun fact! Demons can cry, oh yes , demons can cry an awful lot. And Crowley was doing the worst kind of demonic crying.

 

The kind where his tears literally burned their way down from his serpentine eyes. Leaving faint ,already healing, scorch marks down his cheeks. 

 

Cloudy ,fire filled ,slit pupils looked almost empty as he stared into space as love of my life played on a loop in the background .

 

The phone rang and rang and rang..... He couldn’t pick it up.

 

Couldn’t look his angel in the face . Couldn’t tell him that he ran into his burning bookstore devastated when he found him missing. Couldn’t tell him he was in a bar chugging liquor waiting for the earth to end and hopefully him with it.

 

There was a lot of things Crowley couldn’t say . Crowley was evil. One of the worst and yet something so pure loved him. Because even through it all they had a mural love for one another. 

 

Why else would they save each other over and over again. Eat together at fancy places and share laughs and stories. Stand side by side at the end of the world holding hands ready to go out in flames?

 

Crowley didn’t know everything. He didn’t know how much Zira truly did love him. Didn’t know what heaven and hell would do to either of them in the future. What was next for them? 

 

He was always an anxious snake at heart. The cleverest ones are always the most worried. They know the worst is coming and they have to find a solution quickly by whatever means necessary.

 

Emotions are so human yet even demons and angels have them. Some choose to ignore them but they are still there. Lying dormant in their blood. Waiting to strike.

 

Crowley knew he wasn’t as important to Zira as he was to him. For fucks sake all he had to say for him to stand by him and face Satan was “do it or I’ll never talk to you again.”

 

He buried his face in his hands and laughed . His laugh sounded so broken that it would pierce whoever heard it heart. It became downright hysterical though after a few seconds.

 

After wheezing at his pathetic self he brushed his tears and healed the burns. He stood up quickly his thin joints cracking at the sudden movement.

 

No matter what happens he will always be by his angel. No matter what. At the end of the day they were a demon and an angel. Standing side by side like always.

 

He had an angel to talk to he realized with a heart full of love and pain. With a certain kind of heavy clarity he answered the still ringing phone with a self deprecating grin.

 

“Hey angel , what’s up?”


End file.
